Got To Believe
by VegetaLuver
Summary: In this story Vegeta had went back to planet vegeta without even realizing it. he will find out how got there, but while he is doing that he will also meet some "friends" he knew when he was on earth.. sorry if I'm not good at writing summaries but please read it.. please R&R and Follow.. there will be V/B and also G/B or G/CC
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting The woman

Got To Believe

It was dark and cold. nothing to see, nothing to touch but the cold smoke. He was walking none stop looking for a place to exit. Then he saw a light, he sighed and relief and started running towards it, but while he was running, he heard people screaming, they were screaming for mercy like there was a war

when he got there. he saw he's long time rival , Kakarott. he was killing someone, an earthling?. But there was strange about him, he was wearing an armor, a saiyan armor. he look closer . walking towards it, the saiyan looked at him

"oh, Prince Vegeta, I was just finishing this weak earthling. why aren't you with Nappa?"

Prince? Nappa? what was he talking about? Vegeta looked at himself from the water below him. he was in an armor, with a blood colored cape behind him. but last time he remembered, he was getting to bed. That's right, this is just a dream, it's not real, but it feel so real.

he was back to reality when Kakarott snap he's fingers in front of him. "Sire?, is there something wrong?"

Vegeta grunted "I'm fine. continue what you're doing"

"yes sir!"

===Vegeta===

when he turned to his heels and started walking to where his feet is taking him, he saw the other saiyans killing other poeple, this was weird. he don't know if he was dreaming or awake. it was hard to believe yet it feel so real. he heard a scream from a woman. and it sounded familiar, he looked to he's right and shocked, it was kakarott's mate, Chi chi. but why isn't kakarott helping her? oh yeah, he wasn't born to this earth. so no one was protecting earth. but where are the Z fighters? are they here? are they alive?

he kept staring at her , they where putting her on a ship, I guess you can say they're ship. they were collecting the ones who survived or who can fight from the soldiers they assigned a week ago, which Vegeta doesn't remember.

"Prince Vegeta!" a soldier called out "The King has ordered you to meet him on a place called- umm capsule? I guess?"

"Capsule CORP.?' He asked surpriced/shocked but he just grunted to hide it

"Yes"

"Fine"

He flew to this place called Capsule CORP. which where he lives in a year, with Bulma, he's wife, and his son, trunks who doesn't exist to this time

===King Vegeta===

"The king wants to keep your daughter, so give her to us!" Raditz shouted

"NO! I won't let you! Just take me instead!" Mr. Briefs fighted, Bulma was hiding behind her father crying. she tried her best to be strong, so she walk infront of him and spoke

"I will do it!" she said

"What? No! Bulma it's too dangerous!" her father didn't let her

"Dad! There's no choice.. You want to die or not?" she just smiled and hugged him "I'll be fine dad"

Raditz sniffed and piched his nose, there was a tear from his eyes and King Vegeta noticed it "Baka! are you crying?"

"what? no sir! I-I was- I just got something on-on my eyes" He lied with a salute

Vegeta just came on time seeing Bulma with he's father-in-law , which! is not.

King Vegeta walked towards Vegeta and told him to get bulma. with a smirked, he walked closer to them and grabs Bulma's arm

"Ouch! Hey!" she shouted but she was being pulled by Vegeta, letting go with he's father, she just waved bye with a teary eye

===Bulma===

Well, this was the last time he saw he's dad. being held on the arm with this guy. she just sighed in surrender 'Bye Dad' she said in her mind

Well that was CH 1.. sorry if it's short.. it's my first time XD .. please R&R .. and also follow..


	2. Chapter 2 : Falling inlove with someone

Got To Believe

yeah I know the last chapter wasn't good enough, but I will still do it the best I can . So, Here's chapter 2

"Ouch!" Bulma yelp landing on her back

"Stop being so weak Woman" Vegeta grunted smirking. He had just threw her on a cage.

"So, why did the king wanted you?" He asked , but already knew the answer.

Bulma shot him a look "why do you want to know?"

"Is it bad to asked?"

"Maybe"

"Why? is there something in your mind?"

"No"

"Then it's okay" smirking, being proud of himself, this was the first time he had won on their argues. he just misses her, but he was happy that he was back to himself, the dark prideful yet proud saiyan prince. He turned to his heels and started to walk away

"Hey! Where are you going? what happened to my dad?" Bulma asked worried. "Don't know, Don't care, why do you even asked?" he looked at her with his own 'all time' face emotion

"Umm. Hello? He's my dad. I have the right to ask" she stood up folding her arms to her chest

Vegeta just grunted and faced her "Your Father is still at your house, but with guards"

She was started to get curious "What kind of Guards?"

"you don't have to know" Smirking, this time he walked out of the room ignoring the woman

"Hey! I'm asking you a question! Don't you dare walk away!" she just watched him until he was out of site. with a long sigh. she just sat down in a dark room with no one else there. after a few minutes she started imagining some scary ghost, every where, she even thought that there was someone sitting next to her, she began to get scared. "Oh god, why are you even thinking this bulma?" she said standing up and looking around, checking if there was really someone with her.

===Vegeta===

He was still confused, why did he actually got here?, he knew Frieza already destroyed this place, he was too busy thinking, he didn't even know that someone was in front of him

"sir? sir. sir!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta shouted disbelieved , it was Kakarott

===Kakarott===

He was shocked, _**what's his** **problem?**_ he thought "Oh um. the king has ordered you to go to his room." Vegeta just grunted and started walking to where his feet is taking him. "um sir."

"what is it now Kakarott?"

"Um. the throne room is that way" he pointed to his back with his thumb. "I know" Vegeta replied and began walking to where he pointed

"kakarott"

"Yes sir?"

"don't even think of telling it to the others" thinking of what he meant. Kakarott just smiled and scratch the back of his head "Yes sir! Good day sir" he just saluted with his hand on his head and walked away heading to the kitchen

===King Vegeta===

"where's that boy?" He demanded. one of the guards walked infront of him "he is on his way sir"

"well he better make it quick. I still have to finish my mission on the other planet"

"what planet?" he heard a low voice and faced him

He smirked "It's Planet Namek, anyway I'll be gone for 2 months, you'll be in charge to guard the prisoner"

"you mean the woman? and isn't 2 months a long time? you're just going to blow it up you know" Vegeta grunted folding his arms on his chest

"Just stop questioning me Boy!" He stood up on his throne and walked closer to him, looking down to his son "while I'm gone, you should get back to Planet Vegeta, which is where you belonged" he walked out the room with soldiers following him

Vegeta just smirked knowing he will have time for the woman, **_this is going to be _**_ **fun **_he thought and walked out of the room, little did he know Bulma doesn't know that vegeta is her hausband, which it didn't happen

===bulma===

Her stomach growled , knowing she was really hungry "don't worry tummy, surely there is someone out there who will give us foods"

the door opened and she saw a guy wearing an armor , she first thought it was the prince, but this guy is taller and his hair was pointing to all directions, he walked closer to her but stopped on the cage "I guessing you're hungry?" he asked smiling

"um, yeah,I guess" She stood up walking closer. "why are you here anyway"

"oh, um, I brought you some food, just incase" he opened the door and gave her the tray but bulma didn't took it yet, "don't worry, I didn't put something that could kill you"

bulma just shrugged and took the tray, "My name is Kakarott by the way" he said reaching out his hand

"My name is Bulma" she said taking his hand and shaking it. kakarott smiled 'Nice to meet you Bulma"

she smiled back at him "nice to meet you too, for a saiyan you're really nice, not like the prince"

"haha thanks, because of my niceness (A/N: niceness?) everyone keeps calls me weak, I guess I just got it from my father'

they just smiled at each other and stayed like that a little. then Kakarott just thought to broke the silence "Um, I-I think I should get back, nice meeting you again Bulma" he wave goodbye and walked out of the room. bulma smiled and also waved. when he was not there anymore she started eating the food Kakarott gave

===Kakarott===

_**well she is cute** _he smiled while and leaned against wall, for an earthling. she is the kind of girl he had always wanted. after a minute or so he stood up and walked toward the kitchen

===Vegeta===

Vegeta just got from the kitchen with some food, he didn't want his woman to get hungry, walking pass to the hallway he saw Kakarott walking towards him

"hey Vegeta" he smiled and wave hello. Vegeta grunted "Kakarott, when did you start greeting me like that?" He asked with a low voice, he stopped on his heels and faced him still holding the tray

Kakarott looks at him with a curious face "Oh, you're right, I don't know actually" He smiled with a goofy face "I just felt like it, by the way, the new girl on the cage?, she seems very nice and also cute" Vegeta looks at him shocked "WHAT?"

"you heard me, I've been in there a while ago, I'd even brought her some foods. Um, I'm guessing her name was Bulma? yeah, that's right. Anyway I have to go" he smiled and walked away waving with his hand "See you later Vegeta"

he just stand there with a shocked face

was his woman they just talked about? he even mentioned her name, and did he just said she was cute? but she was his woman, no one is allowed to go to her unless he said so. He started to get mad, he dropped the tray and walked to where Kakarott went

===Bulma===

**_he is really nice. and cute, not like the Prince_ **she growled feeling sick about him then she sighed _**but there is something about him, I can't put my finger on it , every time I see him, he makes me feel safe, even though he is not** **nice **_she laugh about that , why would a woman like her fell for a guy like him? she just met him and she already felt safe everytime she see him? _**Bulma, you're just hungry, you can't be falling in love with him, that's just stupid, you should be falling for a guy like Kakarott,**_ **_atleast_**_** he is nice and handsome** _

===Kakarott===

he sat on a chair and lay his food on the table, he smiled and began to eat. "kakarott, we have to talk" a low voice said, he looked up seeing it was Prince Vegeta. Kakarott laid his food down and stood up across him "What is it Sir?". Vegeta folded his arms to his chest "about that attitude of yours, something changed"

he smiled "oh you mean the way I greeted you earlier? that's nothing"

"and your face, you look jolly not like when you killed that earthling on the earth"

"I'd killed an earthling? oh Sir, you must be mistaking I'm not the one who killed that, it was turles" Vegeta's widen, it was Turles? but he thought it was Kakarott. he just grunted "Fine, the conversation is over, you may continue of what you're doing" Kakarott just salute and got back to what he was doing while vegeta walked out of the room, when he was gone kakarott sighed

Yes, it was him who killed that earthling, but he just can't tell him the truth, after he saw Bulma he thought that he would never kill any person again. **_this is going to be hard, I need to see_ _Bulma_**he stood up and walked towards the prison leaving the food on the table. little did he know, Vegeta and him are going to the same place

===Vegeta===

"this is not happening, nobody is going to fall inlove with my woman, especially Nappa" he thought that a little longer and felt sick "that would be disgusting" when he got to the room where bulma was at he opened the door and went inside. He saw Bulma was sleeping on the ground wrapping herself with her hands, she was cold. Vegeta felt sad, he didn't want to see his woman like this


End file.
